Songs And Words Of Healing
by Sydoodles
Summary: Random one shot of a random fnaf story. What REALLY happened. (Not really). Features characters such as Link, from the LOZ series, Manolo Sanchez from the movie The Book of Life, and the one and only real person, Markiplier. Also features the fnaf crew from the first game and Mike the night guard.


Gosh I couldn't find the appropriate categories or anything. There's nothing that says that this is a movie, game, and YouTube crossover! Well, officially as I type this, it is.

I don't own fnaf, Zelda, the book of life, or markiplier.

To the story! I don't got much time!

The strange mish-mashed agency got a call that mid afternoon, from a pizzeria that was down on its luck. The man on the phone seemed shaken and paranoid. He said that he worked and would only work the night shift before as he was quitting.

A smart decision. The agency was familiar that the pizzeria was supposedly haunted, and were also familiar with its sketchy and checkered past. The man who answered the phone, with black hair which was dyed red at the end spoke calmly

and reasonably with the scarred night guard at the other end. "...just know that I believe in you..." he said. "Alrighty then... bye-bye...". He always ended his messages with that famous "bye-bye". He turned to his comrades, two

other men, One with blonde unkempt hair, dressed in green, was polishing a small blue painted instrument about the size and shape of a sweet potatoe, an ocarina it was called. More specifically, the ocarina of time. His name, was Link. The

other man, had a few shades darker olive skin, and black hair that was gelled and hair sprayed into an upwardscurl. The back was tied into a ponytail. He wore bullfighting clothes, the garb of a matador. In fact, he always

did, but nobody seemed to question it. He himself was tuning an acoustic guitar, the back engravened "always play from the heart". His name was Manolo Sanchez.

The main man who hung up the phones name was Mark, otherwise known as Markiplier, and even Markimoo.

"So, what do we got?" Manolo asked, with his charming Mexican accent.

"We got a case from that sketchy rundown pizzeria. Somebody finally admitted that it's haunted and has a pretty dark past. I've always wondered about it and it's about time we get to check it out."

The agencythat he ran was notorious for checking out horror venues, with a side of "ghost-busting", or rather, putting spirits to rest.

Before his agency, he ran a YouTube channel full time, now, with a family, that was put as a side job. Or rather, it intertwined with this and he recorded his reactions and posted them on YouTube for his fellow markiplites. During his full

time YouTube job he gained the awareness from others that he was known to help other people through inspirational messages of telling people to believe in themeselves. Which came very handy in uplifting troubled spirits, whether the person be

alive or gone.

His two co-workers, also had backgrounds with putting spirits to rest and with helping people. Link, used his ocarina to heal the spirits of those hurting or wounded. He would use a song called the Song of Healing, which also seemed to work

on the living as well. He also had experience with going through haunted dungeons and graveyard and fighting the undead.

Manolo Sanchez, actually died in his past. To be reunited with a lover, he traversed through the land of the forgotten and the land of the remembered. His serenading voice and guitar charmed all who heard, including fiery demonic bulls. (Go

watch the movie. It's amazing). In the end, he too returned to the land of the living and received a happy ending as well.

"Sounds good to me. Compared to the Shadow Temple, this will be nothing." Link said.

"You sure?" Mark asked. "Apparently there's mankilling animatronics from midnight to 6 in the morning".

Link seemed unphased. He did have the triforce of courage after all.

"I don't mind. What can be worse than a fiery demonic bull?" Manolo strapped his guitar to his back, always optimistic.

"Well, if we need backup, I've got some people in mind set to speed dial. Just in case." Mark said, his voice smooth like chocolate. He had excellent vocal chords that could range from swooningly sexy to hystericalscreeching when

he was raging hard enough.

They packed their things into the van along with extra equipment (Link packed a variety of things from bomb-chus to hookshots to the gust-bellows). They were on their way and arrived in about an hour. It was about 10:30 at night and mark asked

link if he played the song of double time and he shook his head. Mike the night guard was waiting for them in his car in the parking lot. They had about an hour and a half to assess the place and get a feel for them. Mike would stick around

until 6 to help out as well.

Around 11:45 they got in their places. Manolo near where the toys were passed out, mark by the stage, and Link by the kitchen. (I honestly am not familiar with the layout of the pizza place I'm just placing the boys wherever). Link readied

his ocarina, Manolo tuned his guitar and strummed, and mark sat by the stage doing his variety of silly warmups. Mike stayed at the night guard office.

Midnight, and nothing happened. Link roamed around and found a more useful position by a curtain in pirates cove, his master sword and shield always ready of need be.

At the stage, a flicker of movement, and the Freddy animatronic opened its eyes and stared at Mark.

"Oh, hi! Marks voice quivered a little bit. He cleared his throat. "Listen, I know that things have been rough here, but just know that I believe in you, and that you can believe in yourself." The bear blinked and leaned forward from

its spot. Next the rabbit, Bonnie, blinked also, and turned its head. "Oh, hey you're awake too! Okay guys, we're gonna take this nice and slow. But if you've ever, you know, have ever wanted to hurt others, that's not the

way to go. You're better than that."

Mark began to retreat back a little, both were slowly advancing. The chicken, Chika, was gone.

Link patrolled. He perched on top of some tables and was playing his ocarina. He heard a noise behind him, and played the song of Healing, just in case. His acute Hylian ears picked up on the noise of mechanical footsteps. He unsheathed

his sword and shield and faced the animatronic chicken. War flashbacks of all the cuccoos flashed back. Unbeatable. Indestructible. Unless, on horseback of in this modern world, surely epona would come to her song

if needed, right?

Link bashed the chicken with his shield. It seemed dazed and he played the song of Healing. The animatronic slowed. Pondering. Thinking. It shook its head, as if trying to remember or shake off the effects of the song. It

rose again and charged, screeching a horrible sound that was almost worse than a redead scream. Link rolled out of the way and kicked it over and played eponas song. Two seconds later a brown car called a mustang burst through a wall and

revved its engine and link dodged inside, locking it instantly. The mechanical chicken banged on the drivers window, but link just stared back at it. He hooked his ocarina to the car stereo and repeatedly played the song of Healing. The

chicken was convulsing and rolling on the ground. Finally, it gave in. Link could have sworn that he saw tears come out of its eyes. Out of the seems of the metal, formed a ghostly figure of a girl child. It nodded its gratitude

and blew him a kiss.

Manolo had not seen much action and was getting bored. He thought this all too soon. A wiry figure rose behind him in a distorted mask (I don't care if the puppet isn't in the first game). "Ah! Hola! Is that a death mask you're

wearing?" (Manolo can be a bit tactless at times). The puppet hissed and lunched. Manolo spun out of the way, as if dodging a bull. Deciding it was time to end the fun, Manolo began to strum his guitar and to sing. (Reference

to this, the apology song. Spin it off to match the puppet from fnaf.)

The puppet slumped, and its mask fell, and its body materialized into a crying ghost child. He wiped his tears one last time and stood bravely, and was gone.

Mark wasn't having much luck with Bonnie and Freddy. He hid under a table and noticed an animatronic fox sprinting down the hallway. Link tore after it. Except... it wasn't Link... it was a wolf version of Link.

Mark dialed his backup numbers and kept the other two animatronics atbay. Then a figure that looked like mark crashed through the ceiling. He wore a blue shirt with a strange stylized G on the front. "Googleplier!" Mark

sighed in relief. Googleplier turned to look at Mark, but received a punch from an angry Freddy, which was laughing slowly.

"Allow me to mutilate and destroy?" Googleplier calmly asked. "Yes, uh, no, I mean no. Google,Just, hold him off okay?"

"I will do that." Googleplier mechanically as well sparred with Freddy.

Mark proceeded to dial. A few seconds later, an Irish man busted through the window. "TOP OF THE MORNING TO YAH LADDIES!"

"Jack!" Mark yelled. Distract Bonnie, okay?

"Got it!" Jack yelled, and jumped onto Bonnie's shoulders and proceeded to confuse and disorient the robot with his super fast talking and accent.

Link, or rather, wolf link, cornered foxy, and was growling ferociously. The animatronic seemed to cower, and wolf Link leapt onto its torso and ripped out the cords on foxys throat. Foxy ripped wolf Link off and with a yelp wolf Link hit

the wall. Foxy advanced. Suddenly, a bash to the head from Mike knocked foxy out, and wolfLink with a snarling growl finished the job. Foxy spurted with sparks and was still. Wolf Link howled the song of Healing and the

spirit of a child with an eyepatch thanked him.

Link transformed back and ran back to the stage room, where he was reunited with Manolo, mark, Jack, and googleplier.

Then, a yellowish Bonnie emerged from the shadows, its voicebox crackling. Springtrap.

Mark calmly facedit. He slowly took out from his pocket, a pink mustache. Jack, who had released the Bonnie spirit child, realized what mark was doing. "Mark! No! You can't use your Wilford Warfstache form, it's too powerful!"

(Googleplier also released the spirit of Freddy).

"I must," mark solemnly said. "It's the only way." He stared into space, as if saying to a camera. "And as always, I will see you, in the next video. Bye-bye". And he placed the pink mustache on. He glowed, and assumed

the form of wilford warfstace, with a tiny box tim.

Spring trap glowered.

"Are you the notorious springtrap? You are you say!? Well, I must tell you mr. springypants, that wilford warfstache don't take no crapfrom nobody!"

The battle was glorious. Tiny box Tim aimed for spring traps eyes and everything happened so quickly from awesomeness.

Everybody covered their eyes from the dust.

A quiet voice came: "no matter what has happened, everything... is gonna be alright.. and as always, I will see you! In the next video!"

Markiplier erupted with tiny box Tim as the clock striked 6. Springtrap was demolished and nothing was left. The cheering of the ghost children sounded and the sunlight broke through and the job was victorious. The end.

I don't own any of these characters or people.


End file.
